monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.3 - May 3, 2019
Open Beta for R2 has begun. Check Rules and FAQs for requirements. * Forsworn Sanctum loot room changes: ** You will now see a familiar face in the loot rooms for Sanctum, which will be the way you now claim the rewards + the Yellow Strand. The Buggy Chest of Doom has been retired. ** All players in a dungeon instance will now share the same loot room. ** Once you have entered the loot room, there is no going back to your dungeon instance. The next time you leave the dungeon (either via the exit button, gatekeeper, or terrain reset), it will be automatically abandoned. ** If you need to claim your rewards after your teammates have beaten C'Shura due to not being present at the time, the Gatekeeper in the dungeon starting room now has a "I need to claim my rewards." option after a dungeon is completed *'Class Bug Fixes': ** Spellshock now correctly chains AoE trigger at level 2 ** Counter Strike should now reliably interact with Riposte ** Grasping Claws now only requires you to be sneaking upon firing the arrow, not when it lands ** Celestial Blessing no longer triggers when mining blocks ** If a player is blessed with Celestial Blessing twice, the first expiration will not cause the second blessing to expire ** Defensive Line now requires you to actually block with a shield to trigger ** Bow skills actually do the proper damage as their description advertises, and apply damage calculations in the following order: BaseArrowDamage * AbilityMultipliers + AbilityDamage + CustomEnchantDamage BaseArrowDamage is the vanilla calculation including Power (or the damage set by Quickdraw) AbilityMultipliers includes Volley and Pinning Shot (stack multiplicatively) AbilityDamage includes Bow Mastery and Sharpshooter CustomEnchantDamage includes Point Blank and Sniper ** To compensate for the above changes, Volley damage multiplier is reduced (tentatively) from 1.75 / 2.5 to 1.5 / 2, and Pinning Shot level 2 damage multiplier on pinned enemies is increased (tentatively) from 1.3 to 1.5. For reference, Volley up until this point would always fire a regular arrows, regardless of your bow's power enchant, meaning that although the numbers are being reduced in the description, the skill will be doing upwards of 50% more damage than it did previously. Pinning Shot used to scale up damage from Bow Mastery and Sharpshooter as well as base damage, so despite an on paper increase in damage, the actual damage multiplier is roughly the same ** Bow Mastery and Sharpshooter damage bonuses now scale with the charge of your bow, meaning that a half-charged bow shot will receive half the bonuses of Bow Mastery and Sharpshooter instead of none (to gain Sharpshooter stacks, you must still fire a fully charged shot) *'Major Bug Fixes': ** The Salmon has been completely reworked mechanically. Some dialog also got updated, but mostly just dialog that conflicted with the current mechanics. All you really need to know is this means the quest won't break 98% of the time anymore ** You can no longer double click the "next wave" sign in the arena to spawn two waves at once *'Minor Bug Fixes': ** Natural mobs can no longer spawn in the lab of Clear as Glass ** Compass now has indication to return to Walter Jr after completion of the workshop portion in Pigculiar Problem ** Bhairavi should no longer spam your chat ** Multiple pig gods should no longer be able to spawn ** You no longer can enter the chest room in Azacor's ritual room without having the proper score ** The overall Speedster advancement has been upgraded to actually work, along with having an X/5 counter - You will be teleported out of Kaul's Arena if you are logged out for more than 60 seconds ** Spectating players can no longer interact with Mimic/etc command chests ** You can no longer accidentally attempt to add hope or gilded to a non-tagged item or an item that already has that enchantment ** Clucking potions now work correctly when some armor items already had clucking ** "House at the end of the World" advancement name shortened to "End of the World" ** If your inventory is full when completing Roguelike the shard of memory now drops on the ground instead of being destroyed ** Riptide no longer activates NPCs ** NPCs can no longer be set on fire or given potion effects ** It should no longer be possible to get stuck in Azacor's loot room Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs